(1) FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a pouring spout attached to a container which stores a liquid therein.
(2) DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
For the purposes of reducing manufacturing costs and reducing the weight of a liquid container, paper containers of a gable-top type or the like have been heretofore used. These paper containers have a pouring spout in which a pouring hole is sealed with a film from the inner side of the container, and the pouring hole is covered with a tab tape capable of being peeled off from the outside of the container. This pouring spout is designed so that when the tab tape is pulled up, a slit of a film adhered to the tab tape is cut to open the pouring hole.
In the above-described conventional pouring spout, the peripheral edge of the pouring opening formed by cutting the slit of the film is flat, which involves inconveniences such that a liquid cut-off after the contents have been poured out is poor and the liquid drips over the outer surface of the container.
In view of the foregoing, a problem exists in eliminating the liquid drip when the tab tape is pulled out to pour the liquid.